


It Feels Right

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Edward Nygma, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Husbands, Mutual Pining, Pebbles, Queer Oswald Cobblepot, Stealing things to impress people, The Iceberg Lounge, The Rogues Gallery (Batman), the real ones will know what's up, ya know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Discovering that he can truly be himself, the Riddler decides that he's finally going to win over the affection of his secret crush: the Penguin.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Pride Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	It Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want to dedicate this fic to my late friend who was my Gotham buddy. Remember to love and be yourself, guys!

Riddler had discovered over the past few years of fighting the Bat and meeting so many like himself, that he didn’t need to have a pretty woman on his arm to come off as something in the city of Gotham. He used to think so, some sort of masculinity boost or whatever. He already knew his fellow Rogues had their own theories on his sexuality, thinking the whole woman partners were his version of a beard. And they were right. He grew up in that kind of environment, women were the way to make men more powerful. But when he discovered that he  _ did  _ have a name in this town without the sexism, he finally learned to embrace his true self. No longer would he be in the closet. 

So, he was going to win over the heart of the Penguin. The cruel, manipulative, and cunning kingpen. The King of Gotham. To Nygma, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot was the most beautiful in Gotham. His extra weight, hooked nose, and limp made him more appealing, not unappealing. The very aura the man gave off was intoxicating.  _ His power.  _

Nygma decided that the best way to win the Penguin’s affections was to gift him with various stolen items: paintings, relics, sculptures, rare diamonds and gems. The Penguin had taste. Expensive taste, but that did nothing to deter Nygma’s goals.  _ He would win the Penguin over.  _

He began with the newest critically acclaimed painting. A painting of an iceberg. It might sound simple, but it was far from it. Splashes of color, ranging from the darkest of blues to the brightest of golds. It was a wonderful painting. Beautiful in every meaning of the word. The details, the colors, the very scenery. The Penguin  _ needed  _ to have it, and Nygma would be the one to give him the praining. 

Nygma’s plan was simple. Taking down the security system, bypassing the guards, and getting to the painting quick enough to be out of there before the GCPD even arrived. He’s done these things plenty of times prior. The GCPD was barely functional. They’re hardly a threat. 

The plan went swiftly, gone before the GCPD as expected. He didn’t go to the Iceberg Lounge right after. Oh no. He waited a week until showing up, requesting to see the infamous Mr. Penguin. He was a member of the Rogues Gallery, he had a free pass to visit the Penguin whenever necessary. 

“Mr. Penguin!” Nygma greeted, slipping into the gangster’s office and closing the door behind him. 

“What a surprise, Mr. Nygma,” Cobblepot replied, a small smirk on his lips. He put out his cigarette in the ashtray on his desk. 

Nygma approached the grand desk, standing in front of the man. “I have something for you!” 

He lifted the wrapped painting from his side to display the object to the Penguin. Clearly not a gun, a quick relief to the Penguin. He’s had too many death threats in his time, he can never be too careful. The Riddler or not. 

“What do you have there for me, Riddler?” Penguin inquired, looking at the wrapped object with interest. 

“Do you happen to recall the art robbery last week?” Nygma replied, beginning to remove the brown paper. 

“Are you referencing the robbing of that magnificent painting,  _ The Iceberg _ ?” His smirk had grown, excited for what was being revealed to him. 

Nygma offered a smile, a mocking smile of surprise. “How could you have known?” 

He finished removing the paper, showing off the painting with a little pizzazz. Gestures and all. 

Penguin finally stood, reaching out for his new prized possession. Nygma gladly handed it over to him. It was a gift after all. 

“How could I possibly thank you, Mr. Nygma?” Penguin asked, staring at the painting in awe. 

Nygma smiled. A genuine one of overwhelming affection. “A thank you would suffice.”

The Penguin smiled back. It made Nygma’s heart flutter. 

  
  


Catwoman had beat Riddler to the priceless diamond new in Gotham. The amount he had to pay for her to give it to him was  _ too much _ , but anything for the Penguin. Besides, he’ll rob a bank in a few days anyway. No harm. It was surprising for Selina Kyle to even give him the diamond. 

“I thought it would look wonderful in your collection,” Nygma noted, handing the shining diamond to the kingpen. 

The Penguin was astonished, taking the diamond with such gentle hands. It’s a shock to know those have killed so many. 

“Why are you being so generous?” Penguin finally asked, thinking back to the painting now hanging on his mansion’s wall. 

“Perhaps I just want to be kind to the most powerful man in Gotham? Doesn’t seem to be a bad idea.”

“Let me invite you to dinner. As a gesture of my appreciation!” 

_ Yes.  _ “Certainly. A pleasure to be invited by a man such as yourself. When do you wish to get dinner?”

Penguin thought for a moment, running his schedule through his head. “How about next week? That nice Italian restaurant on Tubman Street? I’m sure you’ve heard of it!”

Nygma sent the man a flirtatious smile. “Reservations are impossible to get, Mr. Penguin.”

Penguin winked at him. “I have my ways, Mr. Nygma.”

Nygma thought Oswald Cobblepot became even more perfect in that moment. 

  
  


They scheduled dinner for eight the next Friday night. He showed up in his best green suit, a darker shade to match the rich atmosphere. The sight of the restaurant was astonishing, the golden and bright chandeliers lighting the large dining room. He’s never gone out somewhere this fancy in his life. It’s nice to be spoiled. 

When the Penguin arrived, Nygma felt his breath catch in his throat. A rich purple suit, deep black tie, and a different cane today. A golden shape of a penguin for the handle. He was a sight to behold. 

“What do you think?” Penguin asked, taking the seat across from him. 

“It-it’s absolutely magnificent, Mr. Penguin,” Nygma answered, still taking in the sight of the Penguin. 

“Well, after all those delightful presents, I thought to return the favor.”

Nygma shook his head. “No need to return the favor. They all came from the heart.”

The Penguin raised an eyebrow. “From the heart, you say?”

Nygma blushed, taking a sip from his glass. “You’re a powerful man. It’s very enraptured with you.”

“Never expected you to be so forward.”

“I’ve learned that being forward brings quick success.”

The Penguin smiled. “I can drink to that.”

Nygma laughed. God, he was truly perfect. 

  
  


He spent the next few months acquiring gifts for the Penguin. They varied in price and type, and he’s sure the Penguin is running out of places to keep everything. Nygma was planning to make a move soon, confessing his undying love and admiration for the King of Gotham.  _ His King.  _

Nygma had a golden egg this time, and a pebble in his pocket. He had educated himself on the topic of Penguin courting rituals. Offering a pebble was one of them, a gesture of building a nest with the other. He hoped his campiness would win over the Penguin’s heart completely. Everyone needs tooth rotting sweetness, including the Penguin. 

“Mr. Penguin, I have something for you!” Nygma announced, stepping into the office. 

Unlike the several times before, the Penguin didn’t look exactly pleased to see him. Had he done something wrong? Nygma understands that sometimes he misses things, human interaction not being his special talent, but he’s been polite and kind. 

“Nygma, be honest. Are you manipulating me?” Penguin demanded, hardly looking at him. 

He placed the heavy egg on the desk with a gentle soft, then he stood tall. “Mr. Penguin, everything I have done has been genuine with  _ no  _ ill intentions. Actually-” Nygma reached into his pocket, offering the smooth pebble to the older man, “-I’ve been trying to court you. I-I find you exquisite. Handsome. You’re intelligent and a brilliant deceiver. I want to pursue a relationship with you.”

Penguin stared at the pebble, and eventually took the pebble. He looked at the green clad man, surveying him and looking for any sign of deception. 

“This is certainly a first,” Penguin admitted, beginning to believe Nygma. 

“A shame. Others should have recognized your beauty far before me,” Nygma said. 

Penguin got up and rounded his desk, facing the Riddler and looking up at him due to their height differences. 

He pulled him down by his tie, bringing the Riddler’s lips to his. 

Nygma loved every second of it, his dream came true. Every kiss shared with any woman didn’t hold a candle to this one.  _ It felt right.  _

“If you’re using me, I’ll kill you,” Cobblepot threatened. 

Nygma smiled, finding Cobblepot’s threat only attractive. “I’ll hold you to that.”

And he kissed him again. 


End file.
